Leçons et Règles
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Grimmjow a été vaincu par Ichigo et, alors qu'il rêve de mourir, les Shinigami lui réservent un tout autre sort ! Quelques heures après la défaite d'Aizen, il se retrouve à la Soul Society. Son destin semble bien incertain...Vont-ils le laisser mourir ?
1. Gueule pas Shinigami !

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Renji

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance (WTF ? O_o) / Humour (? ...)

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Vous allez rire ... Si si, vous allez rire mais ...

Gin : *Arrive, habillé comme un avocat et murmure quelques mots à Axel*

Axel : ... Sérieux ? Tu crois ? Ho, bah ... Heu ... Hum ... Mon avocat me conseille de ne rien dire, mais je signale tout de même que cet OS est destiné à Wesley Iriah Douglas ! J'espère qu'il lui plaira ! X3 Attention, pour les besoins de l'intrigue, certaines choses ont été changées par rapport au scénario original !

**Résumé :** Grimmjow a été vaincu par Ichigo et, alors qu'il rêve de mourir, les Shinigami lui réservent un tout autre sort ! Quelques heures après la défaite d'Aizen, il se retrouve à la Soul Society. Son destin semble bien incertain ... Vont-ils le laisser mourir tranquille ?

**Bêta Correctrice :** _Wesley Iriah Douglas_ (NdWesley : Rhalala, si c'est pas malheureux de devoir corriger son propre OS… xD)

* * *

Grimmjow avait appris plusieurs choses ...

1/ Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un substitut de Shinigami qui vient pour sauver sa princesse !

2/ Faut jamais faire confiance à ses alliés, surtout ceux qui ressemblent à une asperge (ou à une parabole, au choix)

3/ Faut toujours penser à se faire soigner AVANT qu'Orihime soit enlevée (par un allié, encore une fois !)

Voilà donc toutes les choses qu'avait apprises Grimmjow, qui se demandait encore une fois comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ! Après sa défaite humiliante face à Kurosaki Ichigo, le bleuté était resté allongé sur le sol pour repenser à tout cela ... Non, avouons-le franchement : il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre muscle et personne ne s'occupait de son cas. Cela l'arrangeait, parce que la mort était préférable à cette humiliante défaite qu'il avait dû encaisser ...

"Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ..."

Le pire, c'était que cet imbécile semblait bien parti pour détruire la belle armée d'Aizen ! Pourvu que cet idiot puisse battre aussi ce mégalo ! Parce que si ce dernier revenait, il y avait fort à parier que Grimmjow s'en prendrait plein la tronche ... Quoique ...

"Tôsen, si tu pouvais crever pendant la bataille, ça m'arrangerait ! J'aimerais bien garder mes bras !"

- Ho, tiens, il est encore vivant lui ? Nota une voix étrange au-dessus de lui.

- Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me laisser crever tranquille, Shinigami ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

- Pourquoi il grogne celui-là ? Souffla une voix plus grave.

4/ Les Shinigami sont tous des enfoirés de première, qui même arrivés à l'heure de votre mort, vous font chier !

- Je peux mourir tranquille ? Gronda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Hé, gamin, reviens par ici ! Ordonna le géant plein de balafres. Y'a un blessé !

- Le soigner n'est pas une bonne idée : il pourrait nous attaquer ! Fit remarquer l'autre qui avait un étrange maquillage digne de figurer dans le film "Chucky".

- Mais c'est justement pour me fritter avec lui que j'veux que l'môme le soigne : j'vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à cet enfoiré.

- Allez au diable ! Hurla Grimmjow avec irritation. J'me lèverai pas ! J'vais m'laisser crever ! Dégagez d'là !

* * *

5/ Les Shinigami ne respectent PAS la dernière volonté des mourants !

Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé crever comme un chien : ils l'avaient soigné et embarqué avec eux. La première tête qu'il avait pu voir en se réveillant était la tête du type super inquiétant avec son étrange maquillage ... De ce fait, la première chose qu'avait fait le bleuté, avait été d'attraper son cousin pour assommer ... Non, tenter d'assommer l'étrange créature non-identifiée. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un putain de cauchemar à la con ! Cela se confirma lorsque sa vue fut soudainement obstruée par une autre chose non-identifiée !

Quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. La chose avait une voix affreusement aigüe et hurlait son nom en lui racontant tout un tas de trucs qu'il avait du mal à emmagasiner ! Bordel de merde, comment on pouvait parler aussi rapidement sans reprendre sa respiration et en plus, d'une voix aussi aigüe ?

- LILINETTE ! Hurla-t-il. LÂCHE-MOI OU J'T'ECLATE LA TÊTE CONTRE LE MUR !

La blonde le relâcha en rouspétant. Grimmjow soupira, croyant naïvement qu'elle allait partir … Au contraire : elle revint à la charge, accompagnée d'un véritable boulet de canon qui se lança dans le ventre du Sexta. Il fut terrassé et tomba à terre, grommelant, menaçant les deux fillettes arrancar de les trancher, de les éventrer, de bla bla bla ...

- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à mes petites chéries, je te le ferai regretter, Grimmjow ! Lâcha la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de Starrk.

Le bleuté fit un effort pour relever sa tête vers le Primera ...

- Pédophile ! Lâcha-t-il avant de retomber comme une merde au sol.

* * *

On avait tenu Grimmjow au courant des derniers évènements : a priori, Aizen s'était pris une grosse raclée (bien fait pour lui) et s'était fait ridiculiser par Poil de Carotte qui l'avait démoli. Le brun avait été scellé et était actuellement entrain de se faire juger ... Le Sexta grogna une nouvelle fois qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de l'autre mégalo, ce qui avait fait rire certains shinigami présents. Starrk en était donc venu au plus important : certains Arrancar, qui avaient survécus à la bataille, avaient été transportés jusqu'ici car ils étaient considérés comme des prisonniers de guerre.

- Non ! S'était écrié le bleuté sur un ton clairement ironique. J'avais pas remarqué ! Non, j'te jure, tu fais bien de m'le dire Starrk ! J'avais pas noté la dizaine de Shinigami qui nous scrutait comme des bêtes primitives prêtes à bondir sur le premier petit repas appétissant ! Sans oublié que j'avais pas remarqué les chaînes, ni ...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Soupira le Primera. Pour le moment, personne ne s'est décidé sur ce que nous allons devenir ... Et ... Tu me demandes pas qui a survécu ?

Grimmjow se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il soupira bruyamment, laissant septique son ami qui était peu habitué à le voir aussi "dépressif", c'était le mot qui convenait alors.

- Je suis tombé, annonça le bleuté sur un ton mécontent. J'ai été vaincu comme tous ceux qui sont tombés ... Pourquoi je suis pas mort avec eux ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ? Va te plaindre à celui qui t'a laissé vivant à la fin de son combat ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'arrête pas d'emmerder le mien ! Et Lilinette part volontiers embêter celui qui l'a privée de son zanpakuto ...

Le Sexta Espada resta silencieux un petit moment. Son ami décida de ne pas se manifester, se disant qu'il avait besoin de quelques instants. Il décida de le laisser tranquille. Il se leva pour prendre congé, sauf qu'il se ravisa à la dernière seconde et se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller l'emmerder ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'te rappelle que c'est celui qu'est pas mort qui m'a battu ... J'peux pas le faire chier ...

- Alors viens avec moi ! La Vice-Capitaine du mien est marrante quand elle s'y met aussi !

- J'y gagnerai quoi ? Grogna le bleuté.

- Le plaisir de faire de la vie d'un shinigami, un véritable enfer !

... L'idée était plus que tentante. Au point même qu'il finit par se lever pour accompagner son ami, se disant que s'il était suffisamment chiant, on finirait par faire venir Ichigo pour remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Le gosse avait beau avoir battu Aizen, Grimmjow finirait bien par le remettre à sa place !

* * *

6/ Les Shinigami de rangs inférieurs AIMENT voir leurs supérieurs souffrir !

Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils accepté de laisser faire les deux Espada qui déboulèrent directement dans le bureau du pauvre Kyoraku, faisant enrager sa Vice-Capitaine qui avait pour une fois réussi à faire travailler son supérieur ? Starrk entra sous prétexte de présenter son ami, Grimmjow. Le bureau devint rapidement un lieu très bruyant où les deux Espada s'amusèrent grandement, fouillant dans les papiers, renversant l'encrier, parlant bruyamment. Même si Kyoraku était connu pour son calme face à toute épreuve, il devait l'admettre : ces deux là auraient raison de sa patience !

D'ailleurs, cela commençait à l'énerver grandement. Les deux Arrancar firent sans doute déborder le vase lorsqu'ils s'amusèrent à le toucher un peu trop ... En soufflant à son oreille. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à ce genre de choses ! Il agrippa les deux Espada qu'il tenta de mettre dehors, mais comble de l'horreur, les deux se mirent à se jeter sur lui pour garder le dessus. C'est Abarai qui intervint un peu par hasard : Kuchiki l'avait envoyé pour lui apporter un rapport ...

- Je ne peux pas les gérer tous les deux ! Avoua franchement le Capitaine, soupirant de désespoir. Ils sont crevant ! Emporte-en un des deux avec toi !

- Ça ne va pas plaire à Kuchiki ! Fit Abarai.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer ! Protesta fortement Starrk.

- Ouais, c'est interdit par la convention de Genève ! Soutint le bleuté, qui ne savait sans doute pas de quoi il parlait.

- Paraît que Ukitake doit s'occuper de la naine, Nell ? Demanda amusé le Vice-Capitaine.

- Elle l'épuise beaucoup ! Ou bien elle l'amuse ... Mais ces deux là ...

- Ok, j'prends celui-ci !

Il attrapa Starrk par le col, mais Kyoraku le retint, lui proposant plutôt le second. Le Vice-Capitaine devait s'en foutre un peu, alors il se contenta du bleuté. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste pour le guider à travers les couloirs et les ruelles du Seireitei, ne semblant pas se soucier des protestations du Sexta qui appelait le Primera, alarmant pas mal de monde dans le coin.

- Ce que vous pouvez être énervants quand vous le voulez ! Gronda Kyoraku à Starrk qui s'assit sur le bureau.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à nous achever ! Riposta le Primera. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ? Vaincus par nos ennemis ... De toute façon, on va être condamnés à mort. J'aurais préféré mourir au combat ! Au lieu de ça, je ne pourrai pas espérer mieux que d'être euthanasié comme un chien !

Le Shinigami jeta un regard froid à l'Arrancar qui n'en fut pas plus touché que cela.

- Ce n'est pas la fin qui t'ait réservée ! Assura sèchement le Capitaine.

- Ha oui ? Parce que tu crois que votre Chambre des Chuo laissera longtemps des menaces telles que nous, se promener tranquillement ici et là ?

- Je ne les laisserai pas vous exécuter ... Même si vous êtes chiants, t'es suffisamment mignon pour que je protège ta vie ...

Starrk se tourna vers l'homme en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire ... Ou peut-être ... Ne voulant pas "comprendre" ? ... En tout cas, il ne se risquerait sans doute plus à faire certaines choses à cet homme. Plus maintenant ...

* * *

Grimmjow grognait de mécontentement alors qu'Abarai continuait de le tirer jusqu'à sa division. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de le suivre et décida donc de tenter une fuite. Poussant brutalement le garçon qui le relâcha, le bleuté en profita dans la seconde pour s'élancer dans les ruelles. Sauf qu'il ne savait même pas où aller, ni même vers qui se tourner. Comment fuir ce lieu si on ne pouvait même pas ouvrir de portail ? Il serait bien allé sur Terre une toute dernière fois pour se battre contre Ichigo, sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas ...

Quelque chose se jeta sur lui et il tomba au sol, plus las que jamais. Franchement, son avenir semblait tout sauf joyeux ! Prisonnier à la Soul Society, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien faire du tout pour changer son avenir. Alors, lorsque le Vice-Capitaine lui demanda de le suivre, il resta obstinément allongé au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Râla le Vice-Capitaine. Allez, lève-toi !

- Pourquoi j'devrais m'lever ? C'est chiant ... J'voudrais juste crever !

- Un ultime combat ne t'intéresserait pas ?

- Ichigo est de retour ? Lâcha plein d'espoir le bleuté.

Ce qui sembla faire enrager le cramoisi qui fronça les sourcils.

- Contre moi ! Répliqua-t-il, acide.

- T'as même pas pu battre Szayel et tu crois sérieusement qu'tu pourais survivre à un affrontement contre moi ? Tu déconnes là ?

Encore une fois, le Vice-Capitaine se sentit insulté. Cette fois, il se vengea en frappant l'Arrancar sur le crâne et l'attrapa au bras pour tenter de le relever. Mais l'autre semblait toujours aussi peu enclin à le suivre, au grand damne d'Abarai qui finit par perdre patience, le relâchant enfin.

- T'es vraiment chiant ! Hurla-t-il. Allez, bouge !

- Hé, Shinigami ... J'bouge à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

Le Sexta fit signe à Abarai de s'approcher. Celui-ci tomba dans le piège, croyant sans doute que le bleuté allait lui faire part de sa condition à l'oreille, ce qui ne fut pas le cas bien sûr : Grimmjow attrapa le pan du kimono du Vice-Capitaine pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa sans la moindre pudeur, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au cramoisi pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver ! L'Arrancar était entrain de l'embrasser et il n'y allait pas de main morte !

Lâchant un grognement, il dut mordre la langue du bleuté pour que celui-ci le relâche enfin. Non mais, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Ha, cet enfoiré ! Ichigo lui avait pourtant dit de se méfier de lui, mais pas à ce niveau là !

- Oula ! Dis-moi, tu deviens encore plus rouge que tes cheveux ! Ricana le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. Me dis pas que c'était ton premier baiser ?

Putain, l'enfoiré ! Frissonnant plus encore, le Vice-Capitaine ne tint plus et assena un coup de poing à l'Arrancar qui alla se cogner contre le mur. La seconde d'après, Abarai s'enfuyait en effectuant de grandes enjambés, abandonnant à son triste sort l'Espada qui n'en avait que faire. En réalité, cela l'amusait grandement. Savoir qu'ici il y avait un mignon petit gars super timide, avait quelque chose d'intéressant, surtout de son point de vu.

La chasse était ouverte. Grimmjow venait de trouver la personne qu'il allait torturer pour se venger de sa défaite !

* * *

7/ Coincer un Shinigami dans un coin, c'est encore plus dur que ce qu'on imagine !

Grimmjow, après son petit écart de conduite, avait souvent essayé de revoir Renji Abarai, le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division qui était dirigée par un gars qui était super beau, mais moins impulsif que le cramoisi et beaucoup plus calme. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire réagir comme il l'aurait voulu, mais qu'importe ? Il décida de reporter toute son attention sur l'autre. Le pauvre ...

Là encore, les Shinigami chargés de la surveillance de Grimmjow le laissèrent volontiers faire des choses, s'amusant de la situation, surtout lorsque le bleuté se tapait l'incruste dans leur bureau ! Le Capitaine laissait faire, sans doute enchanté de voir un casse-pied embêter celui qui, habituellement, était énervant. Bien des fois, le cramoisi s'évada en sautant par la fenêtre, l'Arrancar ne pouvant pas le suivre à cause du collier de scellement qui l'entravait. Soupirant, l'Espada se demanda combien de temps il resterait dehors, alors que lui ... Lui pouvait fouiller dans ses affaires !

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il entreprenait de découvrir qui était sa petite proie, fouillant dans les tiroirs, découvrant tout un tas de choses intéressantes. Il découvrit le rapport qu'Abarai avait fait sur son combat contre Szayel. L'explorant, il finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Son regard rencontra celui de Kuchiki.

- Où est Abarai ? Demanda-t-il de son ton hautain.

- Il a fui dans les jupons d'sa mère ! Résuma Grimmjow avec un large sourire. J'le remplace, pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'passe sous l'bureau ?

L'homme l'observa encore quelques petites minutes avant de refermer la porte coulissante. Il ne semblait pas avoir le sens de l'humour celui-ci ! Enfin, qu'importe ! De toute façon, c'était pas de lui dont le bleuté avait envie pour le moment. Un jour, peut-être qu'il enverrait quelqu'un lui retirer le balai qu'il avait coincé dans le cul, mais pour le moment, autant se concentrer sur autre chose ...

Un sourire amusé apparut au coin des lèvres de l'Arrancar qui décida d'agir de façon totalement différente ... Niark niark niark ! Le pauvre, Grimmjow le plaignait, mais l'avait pas qu'à être si mignon aussi ! C'était un crime d'être un Shinigami aussi attirant ... Qu'il paie donc !

* * *

Renji était retourné à son bureau en espérant que Grimmjow n'y était plus. Ses prières furent entendues, mais il aurait peut-être dû penser à faire quelques vœux concernant son supérieur, car celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord quant à ses "fuites". Il le lui fit bien comprendre d'ailleurs, lui passant un énorme savon pendant un quart d'heure avant de le renvoyer à son bureau, lui ordonnant de laisser la porte ouverte pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas cette fois. S'installant à sa chaise, le pauvre Vice-Capitaine soupira, se demandant pourquoi le bleuté n'avait pas "embêté" le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Remettant de l'état dans ses affaires et son travail, il finit par se figer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser sur ses genoux pour remonter jusqu'à ses cuisses. Écarquillant les yeux, le cramoisi baissa le regard vers l'intérieur de son bureau. Il rencontra un sourire carnassier ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ? Se levant, il entendit quelqu'un toussoter et vit Kuchiki l'observer d'un air froid.

- Veuillez vous assoir ! Ordonna le noble.

- Attendez, j'ai ... Commença le cramoisi.

- Assis !

Mais mais mais mais ... Frissonnant, le plus jeune s'exécuta en lançant un regard froid à l'Arrancar qui lui faisait signe de se taire. Un étrange sourire marqua son visage et il s'attaqua directement à l'obi de Renji ... Mais il faisait quoi cet enfoiré ?

- Qu'est-c'tu fous ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'écarter le bleuté.

- J'passe sous ton bureau, l'autre voulait pas de moi ! Répondit très sérieusement Grimmjow. Allez, laisse-moi te su ...

- Dégage de là ! Déconne pas, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Fais pas ton timide ! J'vais juste te donner un peu d'plaisir !

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise à l'Arrancar qui vint lécher son membre, entreprenant de s'occuper de celui-ci à sa façon. Renji jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, se demandant s'il remarquerait quoi que ce soit, mais il semblait que le Capitaine était totalement imperméable à la souffrance qu'éprouvait son subalterne !

Grimmjow prenait un malin plaisir à lécher son sexe qui avait durci. Il ne tarda pas à le prendre en bouche, faisant grogner Renji qui avait du mal à se décider quant à la meilleure façon de réagir à cet affront ! Surtout qu'il allait de plus en plus loin ce connard ! Sentant ses lèvres se presser contre son sexe, il se demanda comment faire pour que tout cela cesse. Il semblait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : se laisser faire !

Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir, conscient que cela le trahirait immanquablement ! Il finit par jouir dans la bouche de Grimmjow, n'en pouvant plus de subir un tel traitement ...

* * *

8/ Faire jouir un Shinigami contre sa volonté, peut faire prendre certains risques à ne surtout pas négliger.

- Espèce de salopard ! Hurlait le cramoisi à l'encontre du bleuté.

Le Vice-Capitaine avait embarqué l'Arrancar jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Renji, celui-ci enchainait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Même si cela était très intéressant d'apprendre quelques gros mots de Shinigami, cela devenait aussi très ennuyeux à la longue ! Soupirant, Grimmjow acquiesçait, ne voyant de toute façon pas quoi dire de plus !

- T'as rien à dire ? Hurla Abarai.

- Si : t'étais délicieux ! Sourit Grimmjow.

- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, sérieusement. D'ailleurs, si on passait à la seconde partie ?

- La quoi ? De ... Mais ... Ça va pas la tête ?

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est de ma faute, j'suis pas assez rapide !

Sans attendre, l'Espada se jeta sur Renji pour le plaquer sur son lit, n'hésitant pas une seconde à le dominer de son corps.

- Hé, attends, tu fais quoi ? Hurla le cramoisi.

- J'vais jusqu'au bout ! Répondit le bleuté en soupirant d'agacement. On suce d'abord et après, on enfourne le sexe dans ...

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Dégage !

- Attends ! Avant, le plaisir c'était rien comparé à ce que tu vas éprouver maintenant entre mes mains et ...

- Si tu dégages pas, j'te jure que je vais péter un câble !

- Ouais, comme ça tout le monde saura que tu m'as invité dans ta chambre et là, j'assurerai que tu as essayé de me violer, que je trouve anormal la façon dont les Shinigami nous traitent, que ...

- Grimmjow : ta gueule ! Dégage !

Et puis quoi encore ? L'Arrancar n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir le Shinigami et ouvrait déjà son haut sans le moindre ménagement. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à embrasser cette peau dénudée, la léchant de sa langue avide. Ses mains caressèrent le corps qui était sous lui, allant chercher la petite bête dans l'hakama pour l'exciter, avant que celui-ci ne tente de le repousser.

Finalement, le pauvre Abarai ne sembla pas capable de repousser l'assaut répété de Grimmjow qui savait où concentrer tous ses efforts. Il se montra de plus en plus persuasif et bientôt, le Vice-Capitaine se laissa faire, grognant tout de même son mécontentement de se faire avoir de la sorte. Le bleuté sembla plutôt satisfait de pouvoir en profiter un peu. Il ne se gêna pas pour dévoiler plus encore le torse, desserrant une nouvelle fois son obi pour aller caresser son membre d'une main experte.

Le pauvre Shinigami se perdait peu à peu. Le vilain Arrancar en profita pleinement, lui, recommençant à embrasser son torse, léchant sa gorge avec insistance. Il entendit ses gémissements augmenter en intensité, n'ayant pas besoin de les dissimuler cette fois-ci vu qu'il n'y avait pas de Capitaine dans la pièce d'à côté ... Quoique ... Enfin, qu'importe. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette chambre. Pour le moment, tous deux appréciaient grandement ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Finalement, il n'était pas si timide que ça le cramoisi ! Ses mains s'activèrent pour venir le caresser, frôlant sa nuque, l'encourageant à aller toujours plus loin ...

Peut-être que Grimmjow aurait dû signaler à son amant que la chose faisait mal ? ... Plus tard !

* * *

9/ Un Shinigami, c'est super étroit, mais qu'est-ce que ça gueule !

- Grimmjow, sors de là ! Ordonna le Vice-Capitaine allongé sur le ventre.

- J'y suis, j'y reste ! Répliqua le bleuté.

- Je te jure que si tu sors pas tout de suite de là, tu le regretteras !

- Le temps que tu te remettes de cette soirée, j'pourrai m'enfuir loin, très loin ...

L'Arrancar pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le Shinigami soit en colère, il était entré un tout petit peu brutalement ... Bon, ok, il était entré rapidement, mais c'était mieux que de faire durer la douleur, non ? Grimmjow n'avait pas pu se montrer assez patient pour y aller lentement, alors autant ne pas y passer par quatre chemins ! Si au début, ça faisait mal, le cramoisi finirait bien par aimer ... Ou pas ... Mais Grimmjow ferait tout pour lui procurer autant de plaisir que possible.

- Bordel de merde, ce que t'es serré ! Avoua dans un soupir le jeune homme.

- Arrête de dire des trucs pareils et sors de là !

Le bleuté sourit fortement, mais ne répondit pas à la menace. Au contraire, attrapant les hanches de Renji, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Le Shinigami gémit de douleur. C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt ? Conscient qu'il pouvait le blesser, il se stoppa, se concentrant sur le fait de le détendre par de subtiles caresses. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, son dos et certains de ses doigts allèrent jusqu'à son membre pour lui procurer une nouvelle sensation qui pourrait peut-être lui faire oublier la douleur. Pourvu que ce soit le cas : le bleuté ne pourrait pas attendre longtemps avant de perdre la raison et se laisser aller. Cette fois, ça ne ferait pas qu'un peu mal !

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Demanda Grimmjow à l'oreille de Renji.

- Tu verras, un jour, j'me vengerai ! J'te promets que j'me vengerai !

- Pour le coup du "J'me cache sous l'bureau pour te faire une pipe pendant que ton supérieur est à côté", ou pour le coup de "J'm'enfonce profondément dans ta chair" ?

- J'vais te tuer ... Dès que t'as fini, j'te jure que j'te tue ! Dépêche-toi de bouger, j'en peux plus !

Hé, l'était moins timide que ce qu'il avait imaginé le petit Shinigami ! Cette constatation fit sourire l'Arrancar qui ne tarda pas à s'exécuter. Il commença à se mouvoir dans la chair de cet homme et, même s'il se répétait : putain qu'il était étroit ! Il allait finir par devenir accro à ce cramoisi si cela continuait. C'était pas bon du tout ! Quoiqu'en réalité, c'était tellement bon qu'il se disait que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il allait faire un tour dans cette chair-là.

Sa main continua de s'activer sur le membre. Elle arriva même à le combler vu que Monsieur le Vice-Capitaine se libéra dans sa main, le faisant se contracter sur son sexe déjà très malmené. Lui-même finit par venir, dans son ennemi naturel ...

Tiens, c'était vachement ironique ça ... Il venait de baiser un de ses ennemis, mine de rien !

- J'ai vaincu l'ennemi ! Lâcha-t-il de façon plutôt idiote.

* * *

10/ Ne surtout pas oublier qu'un Shinigami, c'est toujours rancunier !

- GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK ! Hurlait Renji. J'TE RETROUVERAI ! OU QUE TU SOIS !

- On peut savoir c'que t'as fait ? Demanda Starrk, assis derrière le même buisson que son ami.

- J'l'ai baisé, qu'est-c'tu crois ? Lâcha fièrement le bleuté.

- D'habitude, tes amants en redemandent, nota le Primera.

- Disons que j'ai pas sorti la meilleure des phrases au final. Ça a pas dû lui plaire ...

- GRIMMJOW ! Y'A ZABIMARU QUI VEUT TE RENCONTRER !

- Ça devait être un truc vraiment pas intelligent pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! Commenta l'ébène.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'caches ? Demanda suspicieux le Sexta.

- Je ne me cache pas ! La vue est belle d'ici. C'est un bon coin pour dormir, non ?

- Starrk Coyotte, où es-tu ? Appela soudainement Kyoraku. Tu ne viens pas m'embêter aujourd'hui ?

Le bleuté lança un coup d'œil à son ami qui se crispa sur lui-même ... Ouais, l'était pas nette cette histoire là ...

- T'es sûr que c'est un bon coin pour dormir ici ?

- Le tien aussi, il se rapproche ... On essaye de trouver une meilleure cachette ?

- Ouais, vaux mieux ...

* * *

Axel : Je ne devrais pas m'essayer à l'humour, ça me va pas !

Renji : Je confirme ...

Wesley : Mais non ! C'était extra ! BRAVO :D

Starrk : Tu m'fais quoi là Axel ? Pourquoi tu ... Hé, Axel ... Pourquoi tu pars ? ... Mais merde alors !

Grimmjow : T'es pas dans la merde mon pote ! Tu vas devenir la nouvelle cible de cette auteur de merde ! 


	2. Cache cache partie

**Couple : **Kyoraku X Starrk

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance (...?...) / Humour (Faut croire)

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Mais dites donc, c'est que tout le monde le veut ce p'tit couple ! Je me devais donc de le faire ! Oui, j'avoue : en écrivant le premier chapitre, je les voyais déjà ensemble ! Mais voir que tellement de personnes veulent voir ce couple, c'est super ! *_*

**Résumé :** Ah, la vie est belle à la Soul Society avec ce ciel qui n'est pas artificiel ... Mais attention au Shinigami qui traque une proie incroyable…

**Bêta Correctrice :**_ Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui, Capitaine de la Huitième Division, était chargé de la surveillance du Primera Espada, Starrk Coyotte ... Normalement, bien évidement ! C'est que depuis quelques jours, l'Arrancar se faisait très discret. En réalité, le Shinigami soupçonnait son ancien ennemi de se cacher de lui ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul à essayer de fuir un adversaire : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada, devait continuellement fuir Renji Abarai pour des raisons un peu ... Évidentes, dirons-nous !

Mais revenons en donc à notre Capitaine paresseux qui en cet instant, prenait très à cœur son travail ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas les rapports à remplir qui l'intéressaient, ni même le compte-rendu du budget de la Division, non ... Il prenait très à cœur la surveillance dudit Arrancar. C'est ce qui nous permet d'en venir à notre leçon du jour :

1/ Les Espadas ne sont pas des idiots, ils savent où se cacher !

2/ Il est très dur de pouvoir mettre la main sur un Espada qui a décidé de vous échapper !

3/ Ne jamais chercher à attraper un Espada en présence de ses Fracciones, cela pourrait être dangereux !

En effet, un jour Shunsui avait failli mettre la main sur Starrk et avait même réussi à le saisir, sauf qu'une chose non identifiée l'avait percuté : Lilinette, la "petite sœur" du Primera, lui était venue en aide et avait hurlé à tue-tête de ne pas toucher son ami. Elle s'était accrochée à lui en hurlant à son "grand frère" de fuir !

4/ Ne pas oublier que les Shinigamis de bas rang se plaisent à vous voir galérer !

* * *

- Pardon, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Junshiro en haussant les sourcils.

- Cela va faire près de trois jours que Starrk ne dort pas dans sa chambre ! Obtempéra l'ébène dans un nouveau soupir.

- ... Puis-je savoir comment tu sais ... Ça ? ...

5/ Si on veut choper un Espada, il faut le faire discrètement : certains pourraient tenter de fonder une association de défense des Arrancars maltraités ...

- Parce que je vais voir s'il dort bien mais il n'est jamais là ! Expliqua Shunsui avec un sourire.

- Nell croit qu'en fait, il veut faire un bébé avec Starrk, murmura la petite fillette Arrancar sans la moindre subtilité.

- Est-ce qu'elle a raison ? Demanda amusé, l'argenté.

- Moi ? Avec un homme ? Tu rigoles ! J'aime trop les femmes pour faire un tel truc ! Allons donc, tu me connais ! C'est juste que j'espère qu'on n'utilisera pas son manque de coopération pour l'envoyer dans une cellule à la Douzième Division ! ...

Son ami et la petite Arrancar assise sur ses genoux, le regardèrent ... Ne le croyant pas du tout ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de les trouver adorables ces deux là : la petite Nell était assise sur les genoux de son ami et s'amusait à jouer avec quelques mèches blanches. Elle s'était calmée depuis qu'elle avait appris que Junshiro pouvait facilement tomber malade et avait même entrepris de le protéger de Lilinette.

Finalement, la vie était entrain de changer à la Soul Society : les Arrancars se faisaient petit à petit à la vie ici, même s'ils portaient tous des entraves pour les empêcher d'utiliser leur énergie spirituelle et qu'ils étaient toujours surveillés. Ils commençaient à se faire des amis ... Ou des ennemis, comme Grimmjow qui s'était mis à dos Abarai. Beaucoup de Shinigamis s'étaient habitués à la présence de ces êtres un peu particuliers. Cela rassurait le Capitaine qui se doutait qu'ils recevraient plus de soutient. C'était en charmant les habitants de la Soul Society qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur liberté.

- Alors, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour le faire dormir dans sa "chambre" ? Demanda Junshiro avec un sourire.

- Nell sait comment faire : Nell pense qu'il faut attacher Starrk au lit ! Sourit la fillette Arrancar.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas ... Commença Shunsui.

- Et ensuite, il faut soumettre Starrk et le forcer à rester couché ! Continua-t-elle, très motivée. L'épuiser pour qu'il reste au lit !

6/ Les fillettes Arrancars ne sont pas forcément "pures" et ont même de drôles d'idées ...

- Je vais l'emmener loin de toi et de tes intrigues ! Décida Junshiro en attrapant la fillette.

Il ne tarda pas à sortir et attrapa Lilinette qui s'était amusée jusqu'alors à embêter Nanao. Il la saisit par la taille, bien décidé à protéger ces petites créatures de ce qu'elles pourraient entendre ici ... Ce n'était pourtant pas de la faute de Shunsui si elles pouvaient sortir de telles phrases !

* * *

7/ Pour attirer un Arrancar, il faut trouver les bons appâts ...

Sauf qu'il faut savoir ce qu'est un bon appât ! Pour Grimmjow, c'était un beau mec : malgré le fait que Renji semblait bien décidé à mettre un terme à son existence, cela n'empêchait nullement le bleuté d'aller à la Sixième Division pour faire du rentre dedans au Capitaine, qui restait aussi stoïque que possible, usant du Bakudo pour pouvoir l'entraver et éviter qu'une main baladeuse n'aille trop loin ... Bien sûr, Kuchiki devait aussi utiliser les techniques contre son Vice-Capitaine lorsque celui-ci notait la présence de l'Arrancar. Mais voilà, les faits étaient là : Grimmjow aimait les beaux garçons ... Et les belles filles aussi : combien de fois avait-il prétexté être malade pour aller à la Quatrième Division et bénéficier des soins particuliers du Capitaine Unohana ou de sa Vice-Capitaine Kotetsu ?

Pour Lilinette et Nell, il ne fallait pas aller bien loin : gâteaux, bonbons et sucreries étaient très efficaces pour attirer les petites filles ! Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Sauf que voilà, pour Starrk, Shunsui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée d'installer un bon lit dans son bureau soit très efficace ... Et cela ne plairait pas à Nanao ! Réfléchissant, il tenta de trouver une solution pour mettre la main sur Starrk. Quoi de mieux que de tenter de faire ami-ami avec sa fraccion et les autres Arrancars susceptibles de lui donner des informations sur l'ex-Primera des Armées d'Aizen Sosuke ?

La plupart ne se montrèrent pas coopératifs, au contraire. Lilinette ne donnait aucune information, très rancunière, peu encline à dévoiler des informations. Nell suivait l'exemple de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa "grande sœur" ... Quand elle était petite et de sa "petite sœur" lorsqu'elle était grande : il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de réapparaître sous sa forme adulte. Il ne restait plus grand monde ... Mais le plus bavard d'entre tous se trouva être ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

En effet, celui-ci pouvait être extrêmement bavard lorsqu'il le voulait ... Il semblait jubiler de mettre son "ami" dans une situation aussi critique que la sienne ... Il était cependant dur de se le mettre dans la poche. Des fois, la mauvaise humeur du bleuté était telle que même Shunsui se sentait démoralisé en l'observant. Bien qu'il ait réussi à mettre la main sur lui, aujourd'hui était une mauvaise, très mauvaise journée ! Le bleuté s'était installé de l'autre côté de la table basse en grognant, lançant de temps en temps des regards froids à son interlocuteur qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le mécontenter. Il faisait tout pour essayer de le détendre.

- Hé bien, j'ai du mal à vous comprendre, avoua après un moment Shunsui. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai envie d'baiser ! Déclara l'Arrancar sans y passer par quatre chemins.

Nanao lâcha un petit cri indigné et reposa la théière pour quitter la pièce, outrée et offensée ...

8/ Les Arrancars n'ont aucune manière ... Ce qui n'est pas forcément pour déplaire !

- Je croyais qu'avec Renji, tu ...

Le Capitaine ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, attendant que sa Vice-Capitaine fasse coulisser la porte, la fermant définitivement pour éviter d'entendre la conversation qui promettait d'être croustillante en ragots !

- Quoi "avec Renji" ? Répliqua l'ex-Sexta en fronçant les sourcils. Renji, il veut m'tuer ! Renji, il m'attend sûrement déjà devant ta Division pour m'éventrer ou me castrer avec son sabre ! Et puis ... Mince alors ! Y'a que des canons, mais tous ont des bâtons coincés dans l'cul !

- Si tu veux je suis libre, lâcha avec amusement Shunsui.

Il rit quelques secondes, juste avant que le son ne s'étrangle dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'Arrancar qui se posa sur lui, l'évaluant clairement ... Non, il ne pensait pas réellement que cette proposition fut réelle ? Écarquillant les yeux, le Shinigami cherchait déjà un moyen d'échapper aux crocs de son "ennemi naturel", n'ayant AUCUNE envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ... Bon, certes, il était canon et bien foutu ... Mais il fallait se méfier de lui, ça c'était clair !

- T'es pas mon genre ! Finit par conclure Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. J'vais encore tenter d'dévergonder le Capitaine de la Sixième, là !

- Bon courage ! Répliqua Shunsui. Tu vas en avoir besoin !

- Ouais ! En plus, pour atteindre la "belle princesse pucelle", faut que je passe devant le "macaque enragé" !

- C'est qui l'macaque enragé ? Grogna quelqu'un à la fenêtre.

Le Capitaine et l'Ex-Espada se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où était accroché Renji. Celui-ci arborait un sourire pas franchement rassurant. L'espace de quelques secondes, Shunsui plaignit le pauvre bleuté qui n'avait pas tort quand il assurait que ses jours à lui étaient comptés ! Soudainement, il se dit que c'était là l'occasion de se mettre définitivement Grimmjow dans la poche ! Un dilemme s'offrait à lui : aider ou ne pas aider l'Arrancar à s'en sortir vivant ? Telle était la question ...

* * *

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un Capitaine était de grade plus élevé qu'un Vice-Capitaine, alors il devait se montrer très obéissant, même avec les supérieurs d'une autre Division ! Renvoyer Renji à sa Division ne fut pas difficile. Malgré les maigres grognements du jeune homme, il ne protesta pas trop et retourna à son poste. Grimmjow soupira avant de le remercier, mais avait compris qu'il attendait quelque chose vu qu'il l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux. Finalement, Shunsui n'attendit pas longtemps avant de demander clairement :

- Comment je peux faire pour coincer Starrk ?

Le bleuté l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

9/ Jamais on ne trouvera meilleur allié qu'un Arrancar taquin !

Grimmjow était sans doute l'Arrancar le plus chiant qui puisse exister : il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer ses ennemis les Shinigamis, mais semblait apprécier le fait d'emmerder aussi ses semblables. Il n'avait pas tardé à dévoiler toutes les cachettes de l'ex-Primera Espada, qui devrait être très prudent s'il ne voulait pas être "trouvé", chose qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter à son stade, trahi par l'un des siens. Le bleuté était reparti de son côté en sifflotant joyeusement, sachant qu'il serait protégé par le Capitaine dans cette Division, cela même si Nanao ne semblait pas heureuse de le voir trainer dans le coin ... Shunsui comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit la main baladeuse de leur "ennemi" prendre un risque incroyable pour aller frôler les fesses de la jeune Shinigami, qui sursauta avant de rougir brutalement.

Sa Vice-Capitaine reprit rapidement ses esprits et vint se plaindre, assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas à surveiller cet être vu que le Capitaine Kuchiki se portait garant de lui. Mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions du Shinigami de l'abandonner à son triste sort, au contraire ! Il se contenta de dire qu'il le trouvait très agréable et Nanao repartit, son énergie spirituelle formant une aura bouillante de rage autour d'elle : plus personne ne l'embêterait jusqu'au mois prochain !

Dès qu'elle referma la porte du bureau, Shunsui s'évada de la pièce par la fenêtre, bien décidé à vérifier les cachettes potentielles de Starrk ...

* * *

10/ Y'a vraiment pas plus mignon qu'un Arrancar endormi et inconscient du danger qu'il encourt !

Parce que le "loup" avait trouvé sa proie ... La perspective de voir la chose ainsi troublait un peu Shunsui : depuis quand était-il la créature qui traque ? N'était-ce pas sensé être le rôle des Hollows et des Arrancars ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, ces créatures éveillaient quelques instincts primitifs ? En même temps, le fait que Starrk essayait sans cesse de lui échapper avait éveillé l'intérêt du Shinigami qui se demandait s'il n'était pas, au plus profond de lui, un Vizard ... Avec un peu de Hollow quoi ... Il fallait voir comment il avait traqué sa "proie" ... Considérant cette dernière comme telle ... Il l'avait chassée et avait eu l'impression de l'emporter. Maintenant, il avait franchement envie de la dévorer cette pauvre petite proie innocente, inconsciente du danger !

L'ex-Espada était allongé et somnolait, se disant que sa cachette était introuvable ... Il n'avait pas tort : jamais le Capitaine n'aurait pensé à aller vérifier les entrepôts des médicaments peu utilisés de la Quatrième Division. Il était installé derrière une montagne de caisses ... Son kimono blanc entrouvert sur son trou d'Hollow, dévoilant même un morceau de son torse ...

11/ Les Arrancars éveillent le côté "Hollow" des Shinigamis et pourraient bien les transformer tous en créatures avides de "chair" !

12/ Si devenir un Hollow peut lui permettre de toucher cet être, alors il le deviendrait volontiers !

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de devenir une de ces créatures pour se permettre de frôler la gorge de Starrk, caressant le fragment du masque d'Hollow. Il fut surpris d'entendre l'ébène lâcher un petit gémissement. Était-il allé trop loin ? Il semblait bien que ce fut le cas, vu que l'Arrancar ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, se tournant tout naturellement vers Shunsui pour l'observer. Il finit par soupirer.

- C'est Grimmjow qui m'a dénoncé ? Demanda-t-il, déçu.

- Ne lui en veut pas trop : sa vie était en danger ! Assura le Capitaine avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu parles, je vais lui faire regretter sa traîtrise !

- En attendant, tu ne voudrais pas te laisser aller ?

Le Capitaine n'hésita pas une seconde à poser une main juste à côté du visage de Starrk, qui haussa les sourcils alors que Shunsui comblait le vide entre leurs visages, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, se montrant extrêmement taquin avec l'Arrancar qui obtempéra plus rapidement que ne l'avait imaginé le Shinigami.

* * *

13/ Les Arrancars sont de mauvais perdants !

14/ Les Arrancars peuvent être de bons perdants, mais sur un seul et unique plan ...

Quoiqu'en réalité, peut-être que Starrk était le véritable gagnant dans cette affaire ? Difficile de savoir mais ce n'était pas Shunsui qui allait s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il se plaisait bien entre les bras de son "ennemi naturel" ... Non, disons plutôt qu'il se plaisait à l'avoir dans ses bras ! Dire qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé aller aussi loin avec l'ex-Espada ... Quoiqu'en réalité, il n'était plus sûr de rien ... Ha ! Ces créatures sorties tout droit du Hueco Mundo étaient toutes magnifiques ! Starrk était vraiment beau lorsqu'il se lâchait.

Les lèvres du Shinigami parcoururent le torse dévoilé, son souffle s'engouffrant dans le trou et il remonta, ses mains relevant les jambes musclées de l'Arrancar qui n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs de contentement, rendant certaines de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Plus il en recevait et plus Shunsui le voulait ... Étrange perspective vu qu'il avait plus qu'envie d'aller aussi loin. Il avait ouvert le kimono de Starrk pour dévoiler la quasi totalité de son corps et mon Dieu, quel spectacle que celui-ci !

Comment s'arrêter dans ce genre de situation ? Non, il n'y avait pas moyen ! Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de l'embrasser et de le caresser impudiquement. Le plus terrifiant était qu'il avait su qu'il irait jusqu'au bout en commençant ... Et il semblait vouloir se cacher derrière une "pudeur" totalement inappropriée vu ce qu'il continuait de faire ... Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ! Il était un homme normalement constitué ... Quoiqu'en fait, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions concernant ses goûts ...

* * *

Shunsui était essoufflé à cause de l'effort intense qu'ils avaient tous les deux effectués. L'Arrancar était en partie allongé sur lui, son souffle caressant sa peau à un rythme encore un peu instable. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était agréable d'avoir un tel homme dans ses bras. Il posa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'ex-Espada et celui-ci releva le visage, jetant un coup d'œil au Shinigami. Son regard brilla brutalement de malice.

- Je vais t'accuser de harcèlement sexuel et ta vie en tant que Capitaine des Armées de la Cour va s'achever ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Ha oui ? Répliqua Shunsui avec un rictus tout aussi amusé.

Sauf qu'il le perdit lorsque les lèvres de l'Arrancar prirent une forme bien plus inquiétante ... Non, il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?

- Hé, tu ne m'as pas dit de m'arrêter ! Protesta le Shinigami.

- Tu crois qu'ils me croiront qui si je leurs dis que je t'ai supplié ?

- Non mais tu déconnes, hein ?

L'Arrancar resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de finalement finir par entrouvrir les lèvres ...

- Oui, je déconne ! Assura-t-il en donnant une petite tape à sa joue. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi !

Il finit par se relever, remettant en ordre sa tenue sous le regard incertain du Capitaine qui avait du mal à qualifier ce qu'il venait de vivre ... La jouissance, il avait adoré, mais par contre ... La fin, il avait moins aimé ! Bordel de merde, depuis quand les Arranars pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi taquins ? ... Ha, mais quelle question : c'était à l'origine des Hollows ! Même si Starrk était loin d'être comparable à la plupart de ses compères, il n'en restait pas moins de cette origine ! Mais tout de même, quel petit diablotin !

- J'espère que maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu me laisseras tranquille, soupira l'Arrancar.

- Hein ? Lâcha surpris, Shunsui.

- Quoi ?

- Non attends, tu me la refais ?

- De quoi ?

- Stop ! Pause, deux secondes ! Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ça j'ai compris ... Mais je ne suis pas du genre à pas assumer !

- Mince alors, les Shinigamis sont tous du genre à avoir des relations "exclusives" ? Râla Starrk. Comment j'vais faire pour punir Grimmjow maintenant ?

15/ Tous les Arrancars sont des libertins (?).

Shunsui resta là, à observer son amant ... Ex-amant ? ... L'homme avec qui il venait de faire des choses pas très catholiques et qui semblait l'avoir plaqué avant même qu'une relation ne naisse réellement ...

Attendez voir ! Alors comme ça, Starrk avait déjà couché avec Grimmjow ? ... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Le bleuté était du genre dominateur et bien que Starrk se soit laissé prendre, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à être tout le temps dominé et sûrement pas avec un gars aussi immature que l'ex-Sexta ... Alors ... Voilà que le Shinigami était entrain d'imaginer les deux hommes ensemble, essayant de trouver la bonne position. Il en oublia l'Arrancar présent qui en profita pour s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Soupira-t-il, faisant sursauter le Capitaine.

- Rien du tout ! Assura ce dernier.

- Je connais cette gène ! Avoue, tu imaginais des choses pas très nettes ! Je te préviens que si je peux le faire avec un homme, je ne fais pas "tout" ! Je ne suis pas pour les trucs épuisants et je n'aime pas avoir mal !

- J'ai du mal à te suivre ...

- Je ne fais pas de trucs à multiples partenaires ! Allez, à la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, l'Arrancar se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser avant de s'écarter pour quitter les lieux, alors que Shunsui restait médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ...

16/ Attention : Les Arrancars sont en réalité des créatures extrêmement perverses !

17/ Cela n'est pas déplaisant ...

18/ Ne pas oublier de coincer Starrk de nouveau !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Axel : Plus de 10 règles ! En même temps, c'est Shunsui ! X3 Mais que réserve donc la suite des aventures ?

Shunsui : ... Dis, c'était vraiment un tout petit lime ça … Même pas un lime ... On ne voit rien !

Axel : Cette fic est basée sur l'humour, même si là c'est pas très "humoristique" ...

Grimmjow : Hé hé hé, Renji ne s'est pas vengé !

Renji : Crie pas trop vite victoire ! Elle n'a toujours pas décidé de clore l'histoire ...

Grimmjow : ... Hé merde !

Axel : Mais qui sera donc le prochain à vous donner des cours sur la coexistence entre ces deux espèces ? Renji aura-t-il sa vengeance ou bien Grimmjow trouvera-t-il un protecteur efficace ? Va-t-il réussir à se taper Byakuya ? (quoique, je le fais souvent le Bya/Grim ...) ou bien Isane ? Ou bien Unohana ? Bref, qui cédera à un Arrancar la prochaine fois ?

Grimmjow : Starrk ! Faites que ce soit Starrk ! FAITES QUE CE SOIT STARRK !


End file.
